


Keep Quiet

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kinktober, Kissing, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Secret Relationship, Sixty-nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Steve and Bucky steal a moment together in the middle of war____Kinktober prompt 13: Sixty-Nine





	Keep Quiet

The cold rain battered against the small tent but the walls kept the warmth inside and the war out for at least the next few hours. It had been three weeks since Steve had rescued Bucky from Hydra’s grasp and the two of them had been near inseparable since then. This had proved to be a bit difficult constantly surrounded by others as they were and the risk of being given a blue discharge if they were found out was huge but after almost losing one another it was a risk they were willing to take.

The rest of the Howling Commandos were riding out the night’s storm in their own tents and wouldn’t notice that Bucky had snuck into Steve’s. They were out on a mission and everyone wanted to get as much sleep as they could before the fighting started again. Most everyone did anyway. Steve and Bucky were both currently curled around one another on Steve’s bedroll sharing body heat and kisses to keep warm through the night.

“Steve, Stevie,” Bucky panted quietly as he pulled away from Steve’s mouth. “You gotta be quiet. Can’t let any of the others hear you.”

“I know,” Steve agreed even as he continued to kiss along the column of Bucky’s neck. “Just so hard with you here. You always get me so riled up. Can never get enough of you.”

Bucky bit his lip hard to hold back the moan that wanted to escape from him. His neck had always been sensitive and Steve had always enjoyed taking advantage of that fact. That didn’t change the reality that what they were doing with one another was illegal. If they were caught than the best case scenario would be to be discharged from the military as disgraced civilians. There was also the real possibility they’d have to face of being thrown in jail or killed for such deviant behavior. As close as the Howling Commandos were becoming, this wasn’t something that either Steve or Bucky were willing to take a risk on.

Steve let out a rumbling moan when Bucky rocked their hips together feeling their hard cocks rubbing against one another. Bucky bit at Steve’s lip this time in admonishment. Even that couldn’t stop the whimper of want from the blonde when he took two big handfuls of Bucky’s ass and used that hold to grind against his friend.

Roughly and with almost more willpower than he thought he had, Buck tore himself away from Steve putting unwanted space between them. When Steve reached out to pull Bucky back in he remained firm and stayed right where he was.

“Steve, we’ve got to be quiet,” Bucky reminded, pain in his eyes at having to deny his lover even in something so small. “We just can’t risk it.”

Steve scrunched his eyes closed and leaned his forehead against Bucky’s taking a deep breath to calm himself down enough to think. “I know. I do,” he insisted, looking at Bucky with beseeching eyes. “It’s just so hard. I’ve always had a hard time controlling myself around you and then you got taken and I just can’t help but think, what if. What if something like that happens again and this is our last time together. I would fight to my last breath to get you back but we’re in a war and there are no guarantees over here. If this was our last time together, would I really be able to live with myself if I didn’t give you everything of myself that I could?”

Bucky brought a hand up and gently stroked his fingers back and forth across Steve’s cheek doing his best to give his lover every bit of comfort that he could manage. They were stuck between a rock and a hard place with no easy solutions in any direction. Well, that wasn’t completely true.

A quick peck to Steve’s lips and Bucky was wiggling himself out of Steve’s arms and twisting himself around on the bedroll. Steve stayed where he was, watching Bucky and trying to figure out what his lover was doing. By the time Bucky was finished moving around he had turned himself so that his head was down by Steve’s erect cock and his own hard length was just inches away from Steve’s face.

“How about we switch things up? If I keep your mouth busy with something interesting maybe you won’t make so many sounds while I’m getting you off,” Bucky suggested with a leer even knowing that Steve wouldn’t be able to see it.

What Steve could see was Bucky’s throbbing cock with a small bead of precum already oozing from the head and swallowed hard with his desire to get his mouth all around it.

“I think I can get on board with that,” Steve agreed before taking Bucky’s hips in his hands and pulling them towards him as he wrapped his lips around Bucky’s cock and took half of it into his mouth with one swallow.

Bucky bit his lips again to keep himself from shouting at how good it felt to have Steve’s mouth around him. By the time he felt safe enough to open his own mouth Bucky could taste blood on his tongue from how hard he had bitten his lip but he didn’t care. That was a price he was more than willing to pay and as Steve gave him a gentle suckle Bucky hurried to get his own mouth on his lover and hold up his end of this position.

Together the two of them worked each other over with their mouths, fingers groping any flesh they could reach in order to enhance the experience for the other. Just as Bucky had hoped, each of them having their mouths occupied lead to any sounds that they made being muffled enough that someone would have needed to have their ear pressed right up against the tent in order to hear them and even over the sound of the rain that would have been a challenge.

Steve was the first one to reach his peak, spilling himself in Bucky’s mouth as the Sergeant swallowed rapidly so as not to leave a trace behind and hurried right after Steve into his own release. Bucky stayed twisted around on the bedroll long enough to lick Steve’s softened cock clean once the Captain had been emptied, feeling Steve doing the same for him before finally turning back around so that he could lay back in Steve’s arms for a few more minutes.

As much as Bucky would have loved to spend the night right there in Steve’s tent, never moving out of his lover’s arms, he knew that he could only spare a few more minutes. It wouldn’t do to have any of the other men discover him leaving Steve’s tent in the morning and starting gossip that they wouldn’t be able to refute. Better to not be caught in the first place.

Steve captured Bucky’s lips in a series of tender kisses as he tried to draw out their time together as long as he possibly could. Truly there was not enough time in the world to satisfy either of them so they would need to make each moment that they did have count for as much as they could until the next time that they could be together.


End file.
